clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Master Builder
__NOEDITSECTION__ ---- *'Summary' **The Master Builder serves as your builder for the Builder Base. **There is only one Master Builder in the Builder Base, unlike the Home Village. He lives in the Builder Hall instead of Builders' Huts. **He first appears in the Builder Base tutorial. **The Master Builder will run into the Builder Hall when upgrading something, and along with other villagers, when under attack. ***He will run into the Town Hall if he is working in the Home Village. **Starting at Builder Hall level 4, he can go to your Home Village using the Builder Boat to gear up defenses. The buildings that can be geared up are , , and Mortar. *** s need to be level 7 or above to Gear Up, and to gear up you will need at least one Double Cannon to be level 4 or above. The Gear Up makes the Cannon shoot burst fire with a salvo of four cannonballs at once, but reduces its range. ***Archer Towers need to be level 10 to Gear Up, and to gear up you will need at least one from the Builder Base to be level 6 or above. The Gear Up adds a "Fast Attack" mode to the Archer Tower, making it shoot faster, but reduces its range. ***Mortars need to be level 8 to be Geared Up, and to gear up you will need your Multi Mortar to be level 8 or above. The Gear Up allows the Mortar to fire in bursts of three shells at once. ***Only one of each type of Defensive Building can be geared up. ***Gearing up doesn't irreversibly change the Defensive Building. It adds a second mode to the building to switch between, much like the X-Bow and the Inferno Tower. The second mode resembles some attributes of the corresponding Builder Base building. **Once the O.T.T.O Hut is built and upgraded to level 5, the Master Builder can travel between the Home Village and Builder Base. In the Home Village, he can act as an extra Builder, with some special properties: ***He will occupy the Master Builder's Hut, which is unlocked as a placeable building in the Home Village once the O.T.T.O Hut is fully upgraded. The Master Builder's Hut behaves no differently from regular Builder's Huts, other than having the ability to allow the Master Builder to travel back to the Builder Base when he is stationed there. ***He can be assigned to build when all other Builders are busy, but will be replaced immediately by another Builder when the Builder finishes his job. **If the player chooses to keep the Master Builder in the Builder Base, O.T.T.O will act as a second builder in the Builder Base; the Master Builder will then only build if O.T.T.O is busy, and will be replaced immediately by O.T.T.O if it finishes its job. ---- *'Appearance' **He appears to represent a middle-aged, overweight man with peach skin and brown eyebrows and beard. **He wears a blue leather cap as well as red and brown overalls with brown shoes. **He carries a blueprint and a hammer, similar to those on the Home Village. He occasionally glances at the blueprint while upgrading buildings. **He wears a brown belt with yellow buckle. ---- *'Trivia' **The Master Builder's favorite building is the Star Laboratory. This is mentioned in the tutorial. **The Master Builder often checks plans during construction on a Building, sometimes running into the Builder Hall, presumably to retrieve more plans. **On some images like the one in the official Clash of Clans website, the Master Builder's blueprint shows a word which is "Buildings" but some people say that this is read as "Buildnas". **The Builder Boat appears to be broken prior to upgrading the Builder Hall to level 3 but is then rebuilt afterward, even though the Master Builder does not appear to repair it. ***Currently, it is unknown why the Builder Boat is repaired at Builder Hall level 3 even though the first defense known to be available to be geared up can only be geared up once a Double Cannon is level 4, which requires a level 4 Builder Hall. **Outside of his role in Clash of Clans, he is said to have made the Zappies and Flying Machine, which are troops in Clash Royale. Category:Non-Combatants